Schaffrillas Productions
that he'll never eat lunch in this town again! |fullname = James Phyrillas |status = Active |nationality = United States |occupation = YouTube Pooper |alignment = Good |sexual-orientation = Bisexual |species = Human |gender = Male |channel = Schaffrillas Productions |join-date = 9 jun, 2015 |genre = YouTube Poop Moana, Star Wars, Shark Tale, Super Smash Bros., live-action re-enactments of SpongeBob episodes, AMVs of musical theatre songs, and just about anything related to Tamatoa or Matt Damon (Arthur). |subscribers = 150,000+ |views = 20,000,000+ |religion = Tamatoaism}}Schaffrillas Productions is one of the most known modern YouTube Poopers. He started making YouTube Poops around 2015 to this day, always cooperating to the community making funny stuff and entertainment for people. While he is well-known for his YTP videos, he sometimes make videos regarding other things like talking about video games, tv shows and random. Schaffrillas grew in popularity with AMVs with Tamatoa's song, Shiny from the Disney movie Moana using other fictional characters like Aku, Scar and Emperor Palpatine among others. Despite having gained great popularity and respect by the community, he lost some from the Rick and Morty fans after his review about Season 3. He also has a twitter account where he makes tweets about video games, TV series and other things. He also does live-action re-enactments of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes. History In Sharp Talk, Schaffrillas made Oscar a villain who slaughtered all sharks in existence except for Don Lino and Lenny (who later died anyway) and decided to join Sykes to take over the world leaving his friends behind and becoming a powerful criminals worldwide. As for this poop, Schaffrillas has been building up a story arc centering on Oscar as the main antagonist. He also created YouTube Poops of Star Wars called Revenge of the Senate, and as for 2018 he has done three videos with Emperor Palpatine recruiting Darth Vader and Grimace to help him accomplish his goals of destroying the jedi and taking ove the galaxy. However, his plan backfires and the two betray him while Grimace rises to power and defeats Palpatine. He also made Lord Farquaad gayer than he already was by declaring his love to Shrek. Later in FARQUAAD IDOL, he makes Farquaad marry Timmy's Dad but forgets about choosing a winner. At the end he talks to the viewers about choosing a winner voting among Shrek characters and who had the best performance. Schaffrillas also reveals he has a special grudge against Simon Cowell mentioning that when he was a child he voted for Gingy but Simon revealed himself as the winner. The winner of Farquaad Idol turns out to be Puss in Boots, who gets arrested immediately after due to admitting to committing tax fraud. Likes *Tamatoa (Favourite character and avatar) *Moana *Fairly OddParents *Jimmy Neutron Franchise *Drake & Josh *EmpLemon *Cory The Norm *Pie Pivotmontier -O *crap Shooter *Matt Damon (Arthur) *Steven Universe *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Series) *Shrek *Shiny (covers and remixes) *Nintendo *Hello Kitty *My Melody *Johnny Bravo *Cow & Chicken *Kim Possible *The Simpsons *Family Guy *Disney *Pixar *Sanrio *Super Mario Brothers *Rick and Morty (except for Season 3) *Dexter's Laboratory *Tom and Jerry *The Big Bang Theory *Star Wars (except for The Last Jedi) *Barbie *Strawberry Shortcake *Steamed Hams *Gravity Falls *Avatar The Last Airbender *Bojack Horseman *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Tom and Jerry *Looney Tunes *Mickey Mouse *Jojo's Bizarre Adventures *Redlettermedia *Shark Tale (ironically) *Hamilton *This picture of Miguel from Coco *Spider-Man 3 (somewhat ironically) Dislikes *Subverting expectations. *YouTube and Viacum (For what happened on Revenge of the Senate) *Season 3 of Rick and Morty (Not counting The Rickshank Redemption) *Simon Cowell *The Naked Brothers Band *Some plot twists that he finds unnecessary (such as Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond and some Disney twist villains) *Mary Sue & Gary Stu characters *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Johnny Test *Sanjay & Craig *Fanboy & Chum-Chum *Breadwinners *Teen Titans Go! *The Nutshack *Crash Canyon *Sofia the First *Little Einsteins *Fish Hooks *Pickle & Peanut *Dora the Explorer *Peppa Pig *Jake & The Neverland Pirates *Shark Tale *Barney *The Problem Solverz *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island *The Adventures of Paddy the Pelican *All Sharknado Movies *The Cat in the Hat (2003 Movie) *Ajit V. Pai *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Fat Thor *Brave *Frozen franchise and its communities Most known YouTube Poops YTP Bowser Sends His Son Into A Never-Ending Downward Spiral of Disappointment YTP Sharp Talk YTP Revenge of the Senate (10K Sub Special) YTP Revenge of the Senate Episode II (20K Sub Special) YTP Revenge of the Senate Episode 3 (30K Sub Special) YTP The Shiny-ing (Shiny YTP Collab) YTP The Incrediboiiiis YTP FARQUAAD IDOL Category:Youtube Poopers Category:Famous Youtube Poopers Category:Real People Category:Youtubers Category:Characters